Mi primer gran amor
by Pandita1
Summary: Levi es un sargento, el cual cree que su vida es una mierda, un día su compañera de trabajo le avisa sobre los nuevos soldados, y que tal vez encuentra al "amor de su vida". Eso lo deja pensando hasta la presentación, donde ve a un chico castaño y joven, Eren Yeager. Gracias a un interrogatorio Levi se acerca mas a Eren, el cual se convierte en el primer amor de su vida.


El día era normal, al igual que siempre para cierto sargento, el más fuerte de la humanidad, así llamado por todos, lo que él no sabía era que ese día cambiaría su vida. Como siempre Levi tenia trabajo que hacer.

Leeeviii!- Grito una chica castaña con lentes desde el pasillo del cuartel- estas ahí!?

Cállate estúpida cuatro ojos- dijo el moreno enojado y tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo-

Hay algo importante que debo decirte- dijo la castaña entrando a la oficina del más bajo-

Si es algo sobre tus estúpidos engendros no estoy interesado- la miraba amenazantemente mientras seguía con su trabajo-

No los llames así, hoy vienen los nuevos reclutas, tal vez encuentres al amor de tu vida- dijo burlona-

No estoy interesado en eso- ordeno sus papeles y se levantó dejando todo ordenado- ninguno de esos mocosos podría llamarme la atención

-la castaña suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta- ya verás que te enamoraras algún día –cerro la puerta tras ella dejando al moreno solo-

Enamorarme eh?-pensó-

Era verdad que él no era de los que se enamoraban a primera vista pero las palabras de hanji lo tuvieron hundido en sus pensamientos toda la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora en la cual se presentarían a los nuevos.

.

.

.

Habían pocos que se habían unido a la legión de reconocimiento, entre ellos estaba un chico de ojos esmeralda, alto y castaño, junto a una chica de rasgos asiáticos y un rubio de ojos azules, el más ansioso era el Castaño; cuyo nombre era Eren Yeager, se veía que su deseo era servir a la humanidad con cuerpo y alma, eso fue lo que basto para que Levi dirigiera su mirada hacia él, ese chico era hermoso, esos pensamientos que lo tenían estresado habían cambiado al ver a aquel chico. El primer sargento en pasar adelante fue Hanji Zoe, la castaña molestosa que estuvo más de media hora hablando acerca de sus titanes, si no hubiese sido por Mike quien fue el segundo, ella no habría bajado quien sabe en cuanto tiempo más, pasaron los minutos y cada vez quedaba poco par que Levi subiera y hablara solo algunas cosas, como: ustedes mocosos denlo todo por la humanidad o sois unos pedazos de mierda los cuales me deben demostrar que son capaces de sobrevivir fuera de los muros, o cualquier otra "ofensa" que se le viniera a la mente. Llego el momento en el cual el pelinegro subió al escenario, mirando a todos esos mocosos, algunos decían "que bajito es, no puedo creer que sea el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" otros también comentaban "acaso es un broma? Él no puede ser el Sargento Levi, tal vez es un niño que se coló en el escenario y está nervioso por hablar". El solo los miraba con una cara de desprecio la cual le llamo la atención a todos e hiso que se les helara la sangre del miedo, este "sargento" tenía su vista fijada en el castaño, mikasa, la asiática; hiso que eren pusiera atención y su mirada se cruzó con la del mayor, quedó totalmente paralizado y a la vez su corazón latía rápidamente, lo que hiso que desviara la mirada sonrojándose un poco. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que todos tomaron atención al frente y Rivaille pudo decir lo que tenía en mente; fue tan frio y tan poco alentador pero por la manera en que lo dijo, todos se quedaron aterrorizados, finalmente el comandante Erwin Smith subió y dio la orden para que todos se retiraran y fueran a buscar sus uniformes que serían entregados a su izquierda.

.

.

.

La luz entraba por su ventana y si no fuese por su hermana él no se habría levantado, mikasa era insistente para que eren no llegara tarde a nada, pero a veces el castaño la ignoraba y hacia lo que le daba la gana, pero siempre terminaba castigado. Ese era el primer día en la legión para todos aquellos que sobrevivieron en el escuadrón de aprendices y eligieron salir de los muros para aniquilar titanes, algunos estaban nerviosos, otros se hacían los fuertes pero para eren, armin y mikasa todo era distinto, ellos darían lo posible para librar a la humanidad de esa plaga que casi acababa con toda la humanidad, cada uno tenía sus razones para pelear, como eren por su difunta madre, y así muchos casos más, todos quedaron callados cuando vieron que la puerta se abrió y entro una persona bajita, la cual, era el sargento Levi.

Ustedes mocosos, ¿siguen dispuestos a darlo todo por la victoria de la humanidad? –dijo con el mismo tono con el cual hablo el día anterior-

Si! –dijeron todos al unísono, esa repuesta salió sincera de algunos e indecisa de otros.

Bien… entonces comenzaremos con la lección de hoy –dijo tomando un trozo de tiza para dibujar un titán y los lugares donde se debe cortar, en la pizarra-

Las lecciones son aburridas no crees? –Dijo jean, a mikasa-

Lo único que recibió el chico fue la ignorancia de la hermosa asiática

Paso la hora y la clase se dio por terminada, todos contentos de que esa larga hora había llegado a su fin fueron a almorzar, como siempre, jean molestaba a eren y mikasa era la que lo defendía, estaba claro que aquella chica tenía una fuerza inhumana, siempre defendía a sus dos amigos armin lo agradecía, pero eren… se avergonzaba de ser ayudado por una chica.

Eren… deberías terminar tu almuerzo, se va enfriar –dijo la asiática señalando la sopa y tratando de meter un pan en la boca del de ojos esmeralda-

Mikasa estoy lleno, deja de hacer eso –dijo el castaño mirando a otro lado-

El rubio más bajo no podía contener la risa como siempre.

Es típico verlos hacer eso –decía el rubio riendo-

Armin deberías apoyarme! –dijo eren-

Lo siento –aun reía el de ojos azules-

Todo era tranquilo hasta que entraron hanji y Levi

Eren Yeager? Esta aquí? –Dijo la castaña amablemente mirando a todos lados-

Aquí estoy… Hanji-san? –dijo el castaño levantándose-

Eren Yeager? –Pensó el pelinegro- oí mocoso ven conmigo –dijo serio-

S-si -dijo el castaño tratando de aguantar la risa al estar al lado de alguien tan bajito como Rivaille-

Eren! –Dijo mikasa levantándose- yo…

Tú te quedas aquí –dijo serio eren-

Los tres salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al pasillo principal

Esto… se puede saber dónde vamos? –dijo eren nervioso-

Vamos a hacerte un interrogatorio –dijo la castaña sin mirar hacia atrás-

I-interrogatorio?! –trataba de no sonar nervioso-

Si, por lo que hemos visto eres el que más interesado está en la legión, queremos saber más de ti –dijo el pelinegro fríamente-

Llegaron a un cuarto y hanji abrió la puerta, entraron y Levi le dijo a eren que se sentara, haciendo lo mismo y seguido por hanji

Empecemos – dijo la castaña arreglando sus lentes-

¿Por qué motivo te uniste a la legión de reconocimiento, siendo que estuviste entre los 10 mejores? Podrías haber entrado a la policía militar o las tropas estacionarias –dijo Levi-

b-bueno… -muchos recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a la mente del chico, hasta que logro controlar su voz y contestar- yo me uní a la legión de reconocimiento para aniquilar a los titanes y así sacar a la humanidad de estas murallas, señor!

Oh... ya veo –dijo el mayor- ¿Qué es esta llave? –Dijo mientras tomaba la llave del menor-

Me la dio mi… padre –dijo mirando la mano del sargento-

¿Cuál es tu edad? –Hablo la castaña-

Tengo 17… -dijo eren mirando al suelo-

Así pasaron 1 hora preguntando y respondiendo, mientras que por otro lado, mikasa buscaba como loca a eren, pregunto por todos lados, hasta que lo vio caminar por el pasillo

Eren! –grito y fue corriendo hacia el seguida por armin- estas bien? Te hicieron algo?

Mikasa estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto –dijo mirando al suelo-

Que te pasa eren? –dijo el rubio-

Nada… solo estoy cansado –contesto con una sonrisa falsa-

.

.

.

Así eran todos los días de cansadores, fuera de las murallas, morían muchos pero aun así, lograban alejar unos cuantos titanes, solo les faltaba restaurar la muralla maría, así eren podría cumplir lo que le dijo su padre hace 5 años: llegar al sótano. Aun no se lo perdonaría, si lo volviese a ver, quizá lo mate, por haber abandonado a su madre, a mikasa y a él, por haberle inyectado aquella cosa, la cual aún no sabía para que servía y por muchas razones más. Tan hundido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuenta que cierta persona le estaba hablando, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al recibir una patada que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo

Acaso vas a ignorarme todo el tiempo, pedazo de mierda? –dijo Levi mirándolo fríamente-

l-lo siento, yo… no era mi intención… solo que…

Un beso directamente en su boca fue lo que lo hiso callarse; su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, todo lo que podía hacer era disfrutar aquel beso, que se lo estaba dando aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado hace varios meses… era REAL, no estaba soñando, finalmente había ocurrido aquella fantasía

Levántate del suelo mocoso de mierda –dijo Levi separándose poco a poco de la boca del otro-

S-si –tartamudeaba, sonrojado como tomate, mientras se levantaba- p-porque hiso eso?

Creí que las acciones decían más que mil palabras, veo que contigo no es así –dijo enojado mirando al más alto-

E-eh? A-acaso usted… -seguía sonrojado el menor-

Si me gustas, tampoco es para tanto, mocoso –dijo dispuesto a seguir su camino-

e-espere… u-usted también me gusta! –dijo el menor, sonrojado y apretando los puños- eso era…

Bien, ven a mi habitación esta noche –dicho esto el mayor se fue-

Como que a su habitación? Y más en la noche?! –decía la mente de eren-

Pasaban las horas y eren estaba impaciente por saber lo que haría con Rivaille esa noche, durante la cena, no podía comer por los nervios, aun sonrojado. No hablo con nadie durante ese periodo, hasta que llegó la hora acordada y se dirigió a la habitación de su superior

p-puedo pasar? –dijo nervioso desde afuera-

Adelante Yeager –dijo desde dentro-

El castaño entro y encontró al pelinegro sentado en su cama, le indico que se sentara junto a él, el menor obedeció y apenas sentarse fue atacado por el mayor, empezó por acariciarle bajo la polera, aquellos pezones los cuales se endurecían con el toque de sus manos.

n-no haga eso –dijo sonrojado el menor-

Te hare todo lo que yo quiera esta noche –dijo aun moviendo aquellas duras bolitas-

Sigo acariciándolo, provocando que el menor soltara unos gemidos que cada vez lo excitaban más y más, el mayor bajo sus manos hacia el pantalón del menor y empezar a acarician aquella erección que había provocado, ya no había marcha atrás. La tensión era tan grande que eren no podía evitar retorcerse, pero aun asi su cuerpo quería que Levi lo siguiera tocando, quería sentirlo, entonces el mayor susurro a su oído

No aguantes tus gemidos, pedazo de mierda –le dijo quitándole toda la ropa y luego siguiendo con la suya, admirando ese cuerpo frágil- eres una belleza… -empezó por abrirle las piernas y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el cuerpo de aquel muchacho-

d-duele…! –Grito el menor, soltando algunos gemidos- Ahh...ah...agh! ah he-heicho... du-duele Ah! gha...ah...

El mayor seguía embistiéndolo, tratando de llegar a su punto, en el cual estaba decidido a correrse, cada vez lo penetraba más y más, lo estaba desgarrando completamente, este mientras seguía adentrándose más, hizo que el menor se sentara sobre él y así seguir penetrándolo.

Ahh...ah...agh! –gemía mientras daba saltos al ser penetrado por su superior- m-más...

Quieres más? –Dijo el mayor-

Aah… agh! –No podía responder ya que los gemidos se apoderaban de él, estaba a punto de correrse, había alcanzado el clímax-

El mayor logro alcanzar aquel punto y se corrió dentro del menor, este lo siguió y se corrió entre el pecho de ambos, cayendo sobre el pecho del más bajo, el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo, eren abrazo a su amante para que no se levantara ya que este se sentía asquerosamente sucio luego del sexo.

Gracias… -dijo eren, cerrando los ojos y quedar finalmente dormido-

Por… que? –se dijo así mismo el mayor, cubriendo a eren con las sabanas-

Esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida, era su primera vez y lo había hecho con su superior, con su amante… con su nueva PAREJA…


End file.
